Yu-Gi-Oh: Ultimate Duel Showdown!
by Zero.Slash.One
Summary: Ever wondered who would win, if Dio and Jotaro dueled eachother? Yami Yugi, and Hermione Granger? Ryo Akiyama vs Yugi Muto? This story provides the answers, to all of those, and more besides.
1. Yugi Muto vs Yusei Fudo

**Let's see how this unfolds.**

**Also, Yugi and Atem's Decks will be given an upgrade, in order to fight Yusei and Yuma better. Nothing too drastic; they'll keep their most iconic cards, but some of the weaker/slower/situational cards, like the Poker knights, and Chimera, might be shelved, in favor of new ones, that fit their themes. **

**Emphasis on 'Might'...**

**...**

**Duelist 1: Yugi Muto. Deck used: Silent/Toy**

**Duelist 2: Yusei Fudo: Deck used: Stardust Glory**

**Duel simulation: Engage.**

* * *

"Here goes..." Yusei thought to himself, excited and a bit nervous at the prospect of dueling Yugi Muto himself, the King of Games, the greatest duelist alive.

"Are you ready, Yusei?" Yugi asked, holding in his hand Card of Sanctity, Silent Magician LV0, Graceful Charity, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Safe Zone.

"You bet, Yugi. I draw!" Yusei declared, adding his one Bright Star Dragon to his hand, consisting of Majestic Dragon, Prevention Star, Tuning, Cosmic Compass and Fake Gardna.

"I activate Tuning, allowing me to add a Synchron monster from my deck to my hand, after I've sent the top card of deck to the graveyard." Yusei explained, sending Junk Servant, and adding Junk Synchron to his hand. " Next, I'll summon Fake Gardna, in Defense mode. Your turn, Yugi."

A strange humanoid being, bearing a passing resemblance to a medieval court jester, appeared in front of Yusei, in a crouching position, with folded arms. (0/2000) (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 4)

"My turn. Draw." Yugi declared, and added Mirror Force to his hand. Looking over his hand, he saw three or four ways to destroy Yusei's Fake Gardna, but he knew he had to proceed with caution, as it might have dangerous effects.

"I summon Silent Magician LV0!" A short, seemingly-female, mage appeared, garbed in red and black robes, white pants, black boots, a matching hat encrusted with a gem-like object, and holding a small wand.

"Next, I'll activate Graceful Charity." Yugi drew Monster Reborn, Prime Material Dragon and Pot of Greed, discarding Prime Material Dragon and Gamma. "Next, Pot of Greed." He declared, drawing Silent Swordsman LV0 and Faustian Bargain.

"And Monster Reborn revives my Dragon." Yusei briefly saw a stylized ankh-like object float in the air, before it released several blinding surges of light.

When they had faded enough that looking at the light didn't overtly hurt his eyes, he saw several things outlined within the glow.

The first thing was three sets of golden segmented wings, that seemed more liquid or gaseous than solid, dispelling the light around them.

The second was golden muscular forelegs stomping on the ground, likewise dispelling the light there.

Lastly, a gold-colored head became visible, it's ears long and sharp, and it's eyes shining with a golden light, that somehow managed to stand out clearly.

The massive beast towered over the field, standing tall at about 20 meters in height. Noticing Yusei and Fake Gardna, it simply roared at them, visibly distorting reality, hurting his ears, and completely shattering Fake Gardna.

"Lastly, I'll set two cards, and activate Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Yugi drew Polymerization, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and Valkyrion, while Yusei drew Necro Defender and Defense Draw.

Suddenly, Silent Magician glowed, and aged four years. (2000/1000)

"What just happened?" Yusei exclaimed, confused, clicking a button on his duel disk, checking Yugi's card. "Oh, so that's what happened."

"Yeah." Yugi replied. "Your turn." (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 6)

"Thanks." Yusei responded, adding Starlight Road to his hand, causing Silent Magician to age two more years and gain another LV. (2500/1000) (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 7)

"I'll summon..." Yusei began, going over his cards to try and work out a strategy, or summon something to overpower either of Yugi's monsters. And even if he did, those facedown cards might cause trouble for him.

"Cosmic Compass, in defense mode!" Yusei declared, as what appeared to be a combination of various navigational tools appeared. (0/0)

It was far from an efficient solution, but he know it would buy him some time to work one out. "It's effect allows me to summon a token for each monster you control." He explained, as two identical monsters appeared.

"I'll set two cards, and end my turn." (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 4)

"I draw." Yugi added Stronghold to his hand. (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 7)

"I'll summon Silent Swordsman LV0." A small boy appeared, clad in white and blue fabric and armor, contrasting the mage's red and black. (1000/1000) "Now, I attack with all three of them."

The small swordsman delivered a somewhat clumsy slash to one of the compass tokens, the mage gracefully swung her staff, sending several blasts of emerald energy, and the dragon unleashed an overwhelming blast from it's mouth, that scorched everything in it's path, and effortless tore through the token.

"I'll set a card." (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 5)

"My turn!" Yusei drew Double Delta Warrior, further strengthening Yugi's Magician. (3000/1000) His hand contained Double Delta Warrior, Necro Defender, Junk Synchron, Bright Star Dragon and Prevention Star.

_"Think! There's gotta be a way to turn this around! Wait! That might actually work..." _Yusei thought to himself. "Since I control no monsters, and you do, I can special summon Double Delta Warrior, in defense mode!" A dark-skinned man, clad in green armor and turquiose pants, appeared. (0/2200)

"Next, I'll set a monster." (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 3)

"My turn!" Yugi drew Green Gadget, strengthening his Swordsman, who was shining, and visibly aging. (1500/1000) (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 6)

"I summon Green Gadget, allowing me to add Red Gadget, from my Deck to my Hand." In a crackle of red light, a green robot appeared.

"And now, my monsters attacks!" Yugi declared. Silent Magician LV4 took out Double Delta Warrior and Silent Swordsman LV1 sliced Yusei's set monster, clearing the path for Green Gadget to strike.

"Not so fast!" Yusei smirked. "Fake Gardna!"

The monster reappeared, shielding Yusei from Green Gadget's attack. Surprised, the machine man looked at Yugi, awaiting further instruction.

"When you attack me directly, I can summon Fake Gardna from my graveyard." Yusei explained. "If I do, it's removed from play when it's destroyed."

"And that's right now." Yugi replied. "Prime Material Dragon, destroy Fake Gardna."

The dragon released a powerful surge of light from it's maw, searing straight through him.

"I set a card, and end my turn." (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 4)

"I draw." Yusei declared, getting his familiar Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and adding another LV to Yugi's mage. (3500/1000) (Yusei: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 4)

"Watch this." Yusei grinned. "I summon Junk Synchron, allowing me to summon back Necro Defender."

A humanoid machine wearing orange clothes appeared, clapped his hands, somehow causing a flurry of lightning-bolts, which materialized into a dark-purple semi-humanoid monstrosity.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Yusei chanted, as the machine and monstrosity began to glow, flew into the sky, where a vortex had appeared.

Once they had been swallowed up by the vortex, a new warrior emerged from it, resembling an adult version of the machine that had entered the vortex. (2300/1300)

"Impressive." Yugi said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Yusei replied. "Next, I remove Necro Defender from my graveyard; until my next turn, Junk Warrior cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage from his battles.

"Wow..." Yugi whispered, suspecting that Yusei wouldn't hesitate to attack.

His suspicion was proven correct, as Junk Warrior charged at his Silent Swordsman LV1.

"Not so fast." Yugi interjected. "Activate trap card; Mirror Force." One of Yugi's set cards popped out, creating a silver-white reflection of Junk Warrior, that charged at Yusei's. The two collided, destroying them both in a sizable explosion.

"Well, crap." Yusei grumbled, going over his hand, to find some way to recover from the loss of Junk Warrior, and coming up blank. "Your turn." (Yusei: 4000. Hand Size: 3)

"I draw." Yugi declared, adding Magnet Rebirth to his hand, raising Silent Swordsman to LV2. (2000/1000) (Yugi: 4000 LP. Hand Size: 5) "Silent Magician LV5, attack!" He declared, prompting the mage to swing her long staff wildly, unleashing a flurry of energy blasts, directly at Yusei.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Yusei shouted, a splitsecond before the blasts would have impacted. "I take no damage from that attack, and get to draw a card." He explained. _"Not that it'll help much..." _He noted nervously, looking at his drawn card, Spirit Force.

Prime Material Dragon blasted Yusei with as much power as it could muster, wiping away over half his Life-Points. Then, Silent Swordsman LV2 took out what was left.


	2. Takato Matsuki vs Joey Wheeler

**Duelist 1: Takato Matsuki. Deck used: Digimon Adventure 02**

**Duelist 2: Joey Wheeler. Deck used: Dragon Knight of Fortune**

******Duel simulation: Engage.**

* * *

"Awright!" Joey grinned to the Tamers. "Who here wanna take on de godfatha a' games?" Takato, Henry and Jeri all stared at him, wondering whether the blonde had lost his sanity, while Rika distinctly remembered Yugi Muto being the 'king of games'; the 'Godfatha of games' title was news to her.

Tea sighed. "Joey, we've told you before, quit trying to make 'Godfatha a' Games', your own title."

"Just have Wheeler duel someone, so we can get this over with," Kaiba grumbled. "The chinese kid seems easy enough to handle."

"My name is Henry," He replied, annoyed with the CEO's attitude and arrogance.

"How fascinating..." Kaiba drawled, giving Henry a bored look.

"Man, this guy's worse than Rika," Kazu muttered.

"Care to repeat that?" The CEO and the red-head icily spoke in near-perfect unison, glaring at him. If they recognized the irony of their response, they did not show any sign of it.

"I'll duel you," Takato smiled. If Kaiba was indeed similar to Rika, he'll prefer to keep some distance when they clashed.

"You do that," Kaiba offhandedly replied, thoroughly disinterested. "I'll take Rika, since apart from Yugi, she sounds to be the only one even remotely worth my time."

"We'll see," Rika angrily shot back, annoyed at being underestimated.

"DUEL!" Joey and Takato shouted.

Joey's hand contained The Warrior Returning Alive, Blast with Chain, Dice-Reroll, Scapegoat and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, while Takato's hand contained Ankylomon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Hawkmon, the Love Digimental and Salamon.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" Joey shouted hotly, as he drew his Time Wizard. "I'll summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, and set two cards." Before he'd even finished speaking, a tall man in silvery-purple armor, draped in leaf-green fabric, appeared, brandishing a pair of knives [1800/1000]. "Your move, Takato." (Joey: 4000/3)

"Thanks," Takato replied, adding the Courage Digimental to his hand. "First, I'll summon Hawkmon, in attack mode." He declared, as a two-feet tall hawk-like creature, with deep-red wings, ebony claws, bright-blue eyes and a black leather belt attached to its head, serving to keep a single feather in place.

"Next, I'll activate Digimental of Love," A strange object that resembled a helmet, with two short axe-like wings on either side of it and a heart-like symbol on the front, appeared beside Hawkmon, who smirked widely when he put it on. How a hawk even could smirk, Joey had no idea. "Digimental of Love allows me to return Hawkmon to my deck, and summon a fusion monster."

After donning the helmet, a startling transformation took place. Somehow, Hawkmon's body tore itself to pieces, exposing an identical form underneath, composed entirely of... Actually, Joey didn't know what that hawk was made of, underneath, though it soon proved irrelevant, as the material was forced to expand and distort to accommodate the hawk's new form.

The new creature stood proudly, a gryphon-like entity wearing the helmet, only it had lengthened to cover the head and neck, and the axes had grown into full-fledged swords. [2700/2500]

"I don't remember Digimon being _this _violent..." Tea muttered.

"Yeah, it's not... really as seen on TV..." Takato quietly answered.

Tristan gave him a confused look. "How would you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Tristan?" Joey replied, before turning his attention back to Takato. "Stop me if anything sounds off; what nearly everyone else considers to be nothing more than a mere game, is actually real in another world, and could, and has in fact _had,_ severe and dangerous consequences for this world. Does dat sum up de Digimon situation?"

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba stared at him in varying states of shock, while Seto rolled his eyes at what Wheeler was insinuating, and the Tamers were surprised he'd worked it out so quickly.

"That's pretty much it," Rika interjected. "Although, 'severe and dangerous', doesn't _begin _to describe it. Remember the D-Reaper?"

Jeri shot her a deeply resentful look. "Please don't remind me." She seethed, about ready to punch the red-head at the mere mention of the name.

"The... What?" Yugi asked, clue-less as to what a 'D-Reaper' was, much to the Tamers' confusion.

"The D-Reaper," Rika repeated. "Remember? That red slimy ooze that nearly destroyed the world several months back?"

"Never heard of it," Tea shook her head. "Wait, several months ago? About that time, we were in egypt, saying good-bye to an old friend."

"Well, unless you did that in an underground bunker, made of an in-organic material, you'll still have seen it," Rika snorted.

"We did," Seto drawled. "However fascinating the conversation is, we can continue it later and elsewhere."

"I suppose," Takato agreed. "Halsemon, attack with Tempest Wing."

The gryphon heeded his request, slowly beginning to spin, faster and faster, generating powerful wind-currents that swallowed up Sasuke, ripping his armor open and devastating his body. (Joey: 3100)

"Next, I'll activate Halsemon's ability, Eagle Eye, twice," Takato smirked. "Now, you have to discard two cards, and draw two new ones." Joey sighed in annoyance, discarding The Warrior Returning Alive and Dice Re-Roll, getting one of his Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, along with Sasuke Samurai # 4, which the blonde supposed made up for it.

"Man, here I thought dat merging monster cards with non-monsters was something only de Legendary Dragons could do," Joey muttered.

"The what?" Takato asked.

"A trio of knights from ancient Atlantis," Seto casually interjected, confusing Rika and Henry.

"Then, why did he call them Dragons?" The navy-haired male inquired.

"Because they had been sealed into those forms by the ruler of Atlantis, who claimed to be an accomplished sorcerer." Seto replied, without a hint of irony. Rika mentally wrote off the CEO as insane.

"Anywaaay..." Takato awkwardly whispered, trying to think of something to change the subject with. "Your turn, mister Wheeler." (Takato: 4000/4)

"Awright," Joey cheered, drawing Release Restraint, regretting ridding himself of The Warrior Returning Alive. (Joey: 3100/4)

"First off, summon Time Wizard." A small red clock-man, holding a staff and wearing a dark-purple cape, appeared. The staff was sectioned into three parts. One was a green backdrop adorned with a skull, another was a red backdrop likewise adorned with a skull and the top and bottom sections depicted a rapidly advancing clock. [500/400]

"Next up, Time Magic!" He declared, much to the Tamers' confusion and his friends' delight.

"Time what?" Takato exclaimed, getting his answer when the clock-staff started spinning. About half a minute later, it had slowed down, settling on the clock-section.

"Awright," Joey exclaimed. "Now, a thousand years passes on the field, aging the monsters." He explained with a smirk, his grin dropping when he saw that Halsemon was completely unaffected, not having lost even a single ATK/DEF point. "What gives?! That thing should be an long past-ripe big chicken by now!"

Henry failed to suppress a hearty chuckle when he heard the blonde echo the statement that the red-eyed owl had made long ago. "What's so funny?!" Joey demanded to know.

"Nothing," Henry replied. "Just heard an owl say that once."

Joey gaped at his response, giving him a disbelieving look. "Come again?"

"Just heard an owl say that once, 'Ripe Big Chicken'." Henry smirked.

"I can't tell whether or not you're kidding," Tea interjected. " If you're not, you guys need a vacation... Or therapy." She told the Tamers.

"It... _was _on our vacation." Henry nervously responded, while Rika snorted.

"An owl?" She managed to get out, amidst fits of laughter.

"Yeah. Apparently, the Digital chicken of vengeance was coming to rule all of us, including the owl who told us that."

"Wait, us?" Tea flatly replied, about ready not to inquire any further, as she already had a serious headache.

"Yeah. Remember that, Takato?" The brunet gave an affirming nod.

"Hhh... I'm going to regret asking this, but why did the owl want to be ruled by a Digital chicken?" Kaiba sighed.

"Because IT WAS THE DAAAAY-VUUUUH!" Terriermon shouted, figuring that keeping himself hidden wasn't important anymore. Everyone present shot him either surprised or annoyed looks.

"Your turn," Joey told Takato, who drew Paildramon. (Joey: 3100/3) (Takato: 4000/5)

"I think that the reason Halsemon was unaffected by whatever Time Magic was supposed to do is partially because Digimon don't really age like humans do, and because Armor Digivolutions like Halsemon are immune to time-based tricks like that." Takato explained.

"Really?" Joey replied. He supposed that it explained Time Magic's failure fairly well, but now he'll have to come up with a new plan to destroy Halsemon. His only monster strong enough to do that was Red-Eyes, or any of it's alternate forms, and he had yet to draw those.

"Yeah," Takato smirked. "First, Halsemon's Eagle Eye ability forces you to discard and draw two cards." This time, Joey got rid of Release Restraint and Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, and drew Metalmorph and Fairy Box. "Next, Halsemon attacks Time Wizard with Tempest Wing."

The gryphon formed another whirlwind, sundering the clock-mage. Joey winced as his Life-Points decreased. (Joey: 900/3)

"Another pathetic showing from Wheeler," Kaiba sneered. "Honestly, how he consistently ranks high in tournaments, I'll never know."

"I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC, KAIBA!" Joey shouted indignantly. "My turn!" Joey loudly declared, drawing Lightning Blade. (Joey: 900/4)

"I summon Sasuke Samurai #4," A short man appeared, clad in traditional samurai armor, brandishing a spear-like weapon. [1200/1200] "Next, I'll activate Lightning Blade, increasing his attack power by 800 points." Grabbing the sword with his left hand, the arm gained an aura of electricity coating it. "Last, I'll set two cards facedown. Your turn, Takato." (Joey: 900/0)

This time, Takato got Pot of Greed. (Takato: 6) "I activate Pot of Greed." He drew Monster Reborn and Card of Sanctity. (Takato: 4000/7)

"Facedown card, activate!" Joey declared. "Fairy Box! Now whenever you attack a monster, there's a 1-in-6 chance of that attack succeeding."

Takato shrugged. If the odds were that low, he'd best wait and see when the best time to attack would be. "I set a card, and end my turn."

Joey smirked widely at his next drawn card, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (Joey: 900/1) "End turn."

Takato wasn't entirely sure why mister Wheeler was stalling, though the more time he had to prepare for the summon of Imperialdramon, the better, he thought as he added Ken's card to his hand. (Takato: 4000/7) "Activate Halsemon's Eagle Eye." Joey cringed, discarding Red-Eyes. Getting Red-Eyes Wyvern was a small comfort, though it might work out, if Takato used Eagle Eye again. And activate it, he did.

Joey smirked when he placed Wyvern in the graveyard slot, and drew Allure of Darkness. "End turn." Takato said, discarding Salamon.

With a wild and forceful gesture, Joey drew Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. "Activate Allure of Darkness, letting me draw two cards, at the cost of banishing a DARK monster from my hand afterwards." He explained, getting Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Lord of the Red, and getting rid of Black Metal Dragon.

"Next, I end my turn, allowing me to bring back Red-Eyes, by removing Wyvern from my graveyard." He smirked, as an jet-black dragon flew into view from behind a building, landing behind Joey, seeming to give everyone a scrutinizing look.

Takato inwardly kicked himself when he realized _how _Wyvern had gotten in Joey's graveyard. "That's right, Goggle-head." Rika told him, knowing his thought processes full well, while he drew ExVeemon.

"Halsemon's ability again," Familiar with the steps at this point, Joey discarded Darkness Dragon, getting Dark Dragon Ritual, and discarding that for Mirror Force. (Joey: 900/2)

"End turn." The best thing Takato could do was dragging it out, dwindling Joey's deck down to nothing, as there was no way Joey would let him summon ExVeemon and Stingmon, dropping (Takato: 4000/6)

"Yeah, Takato?" Joey asked, adding Shield & Sword to his hand. "I'm ending this now. Activate Metalmorph, on Red-Eyes!" A mass of white-hot steel poured over the dragon, coating its entire body. When it solidified, the dragon let out an ear-piercing roar. [2700/2300] "Red-Eyes! Attack Halsemon with Solid Inferno Fire-Blast!"

"But, they're-" Rika exclaimed, before the dragon released a blaze of white-hot flames from its maw, engulfing the gryphon entirely. (Takato: 2650)

"Sasuke Samurai!" Joey declared, the samurai slashing Takato with his sword. (Takato: 650)

"Metalmorph's second gave Red-Eyes additional attack-power, equal to half Halsemon's." Yugi explained to the confused Henry, Rika and Takato.

"Well, I've lost." Takato smiled. "I surrender." He said, much to the surprise of everyone.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Joey grinned.

"Don't get too cocky, that was _considerably _less than Takato's best," Rika and Seto spoke in unison.

"Yeah..." Henry agreed. "Takato only summoned a single Armor Digivolution; the one with the least disruptive effect, and it seemed to cause you considerable trouble. Had it been Flamedramon, Raidramon or even Imperialdramon, you wouldn't have been able to stall that long.

"Oh really?" Joey gave a smug grin. "And what does those cards do?"

"Flamedramon destroys monsters, Raidramon destroys Spell and Trap cards, and Imperialdramon is much more powerful than either of those." Takato explained, holding up the three cards.

"3500 ATK and it destroys everything else..." Joey whispered, impressed. "Still, I'll take Red-Eyes any day."

"You would, Wheeler," Kaiba sneered, shuffling his deck for a quick victory. "A third-rate card, for a third-rate duelist."

"Aw, I'm already third-rate, Kaiba-boy?" Joey smirked. "Coulda sworn that I was seventh-rate just last week."


	3. Rika Nonaka vs Seto Kaiba

**Sorry this one took so long; in-between reworking the Digimon Tamers card series, and writing Kaiba's decklist, several weeks ended up flying by. **

**Likewise, the Ryo vs Yugi duel is removed, mainly for internal consistency with this chapter, and to display Ryo's actual deck. ****Do note that I've given Kaiba's deck a mild-to-noticeable upgrade. If that isn't your cup of tea, turn back immediately.**

**To clarify, an upgrade would be Kaiba sporting new Dragons. A makeover would be him using Arcana Force/Destiny Heroes.**

**As for the fanmade cards in this chapter, they should be on my dA account, XadhoomFanboy.**

**...**

**Duelist 1: Rika Nonaka. Deck used: Digimon Tamers**

**Duelist 2: Seto Kaiba. Deck used: Blue-Eyes Supremacy**

******Duel simulation: Engage.**

* * *

"Let's get this over with, miss," Kaiba declared. "I don't have time to entertain the rabble all day."

Hearing her friends adressed as 'the rabble', Rika glared at him. "Believe me, I intend to. And don't call my friends, 'rabble'." She told him sharply.

"Oh, wonderful, you're one of Muto's friendship-freaks," Kaiba sneered at her. "What next, a speech about the error of my ways?"

"Yes, I am," Rika shot back, indignantly.

Her hand was decidedly bad, Rika knew, having one copy of Digimon Tamers Arrive!, Strength Plug-In B, Taomon, and Henry's, Jeri's and Mako's cards. "First, I summon Digimon Tamer: Henry!" She declared, and a holographic copy of the chinese boy stood beside them, with his hands in his pockets, sporting a indifferent, almost bored expression. [1400/1200]

"Since I control no other monsters other than a Digimon Tamer:, Henry's effect summons Terriermon!" As she finished speaking, a rabbit-like creature appeared, skipping merrily around, leaping on Henry's shoulder.

"A boy and his pet mutant-rabbit... How absolutely terrifying..." Kaiba drawled. Tea and Takato conceded that they weren't the most awe-inspiring pair to exist, though the Tamers knew better than to assume either of them harmless.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" She retorted. "Next, I tribute Terriermon to summon Rapidmon from my Deck!"

The rabbit's body began to glow and crack in pieces, exposing the plasma-like energy mass underneath, while Rika filed through her deck for the Ultimate-level.

Once fully transformed, the rabbit's appearance was wildly different. Now, only its midsection, muscular legs and portions of its ears were visible, while the rest of its body were covered in armor that seemed to function as weaponry, sporting a pair of gunbarrels behind it's arms as make-shift wings. [3300/3100]

Kaiba grumbled in frustration; he was supposed to be one of the strongest duelists in the world, with his almighty and invincible Blue-Eyes, and now this little girl was casually summoning a stronger monster, like it was nothing?!

"How'd ya like that, rich boy?!" Joey and Terriermon exclaimed at Kaiba in unison.

"Be quiet, both of you!" Kaiba roared back.

"Make us!" Terriermon grinned.

"Anyway!" Rika interrupted the CEO's argument with the high-school student and the Digimon. "Since I summoned Rapidmon, you're allowed to draw a card if you want."

"You're too generous..." He drawled adding one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons to his hand, consisting of Kaibaman, Ring of Destruction, Wish of Final Effort, Graceful Charity and Card of Demise.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Rika told him, her tone level and distant, while Kaiba drew Enemy controller.

"First, I summon Kaibaman!" Kaiba declared. Next to him, a man nearly identical to him, save the additions of waist-length, flowing orange hair and a dragon-shaped mask.

"Next, I'll tribute Kaibaman with his own effect!" As he spoke, gusts of wind erupted from underneath the masked man, who faded into a stream of golden light. "To summon the all-powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Above Kaiba, a stream of white light appeared, melding with Kaibaman's golden light, the combined lights reshaping themselves into the shape of a dragon, with wide silvery wings, razor-sharp claws, and deep, piercing blue eyes, who let out a forceful roar. [3000/2500]

"That's it?" Rika asked after a short pause, her voice laced with boredom and disappointment. Kaiba glared in annoyance, while Yugi, Tea and Joey stared in belief; was she seriously underwhelmed by the formidable beast facing her. "No effect? No power so wicked and unholy that the world itself crumbles under the strain? You call _that _a dragon?"

Through a considerable exertion of will, Kaiba managed to block out her mockery of his cherished dragon. "Next. I'll activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards, and then get rid of two." He explained, getting an Alexandrite Dragon, Polymerization and another Blue-Eyes. He cursed inwardly when he slid Alexandrite and his Blue-Eyes into his graveyard. Though he knew he had the means to resurrect it repeatedly, and that he needed his trap cards for his plan, it still didn't feel right to do so.

"Next, Blue-Eyes takes out the Tamer!" Kaiba declared. Both Rika, Henry, Takato and Terriermon winced, when Blue-Eyes heeded its master's order, and unleashed a blazing streak of lightning on Henry, who screamed in white-hot agony as the blast seared his flesh from his bones and rendered his tongue a bubbling grease. (Rika: 2400)

"I set two cards facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw-" Rika began, adding Strength Plug-In C to her hand, before Kaiba cut her off.

"I activate my face-down card, ending the duel!" Kaiba exclaimed, surprising everyone. When he revealed his set card, and everyone saw the ring with lit fuses, they understood immediately why Rika had lost. "Ring of Destruction! This card allows me to destroy a monster on the field, and then we both take equal to that monster's attack points." He smirked, as the ring in the image flew out from the card, spinning towards Rapidmon.

However, he hadn't expected Rika to smirk. "Not good enough," She replied, as Rapidmon began to glow, reverting into a form similar to Terriermon, only much larger, wearing jeans and an artillery-belt, while the ring passed by the rabbit. [2500/2400]

"What just happened?!" Kaiba, Tea, Joey, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta exclaimed, while Yugi, Rika, Takato, Henry and Ryo knew perfectly well what had happened.

"He dodged your trap," Rika grinned. "At any point during my own turn, I can sacrifice Rapidmon to summon his Rookie form, Terriermon, or his Champion form, Gargomon, and since I did, you're allowed to draw another card." Rika explained. This time, Kaiba drew Dragonic Knight.

"Man, and here I thought Rika was kinda smart." Kazu grumbled. "Why doesn't she just tribute Gargomon and Rapidmon over and over, and deck Kaiba out?"

Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort, Kaiba cut her off. "I take it that this guy is far from the brightest, and runs his mouth much more than he should?" He asked her knowingly. "I've dealt with Wheeler long and often enough to know."

Over Joey and Kazu's indignant protests, she nodded.

"And as for your question, haven't you been listening? I'm 'allowed' to draw a card whenever she does; I don't have to, so I _can't _deck-out that way." Kaiba told Kazu.

"Right. And now, Gargomon, destroy his other face down card!" Rika shouted while the rabbit, with a disturbing amount of manic glee, unloaded several rounds from his hands on the card, the bullet-ridden card dissolving into energy. Kaiba cursed as he slid Wish of Final Effort into his graveyard.

"Now Gargomon turns back into Ultimate," Rika smirked, as the rabbit's form became armor plated once more. Kaiba drew Dragon's Mirror, and smirked coldly, laughing maniacally, which unnerved Rika slightly.

At the sidelines, Yugi and Tea wondered what she'd meant by Ultimate, as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was nowhere in sight, or even relevant to the situation at hand. Joey likely blinked in confusion. "What'd you mean, Ultimate?" Takato quickly explained to the clueless blond the intricacies of the Digivolution chain.

"That would make the Mega stronger than Obelisk!" He exclaimed. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba all stared at him in bewilderment. "Well, if Terriermon has seventeen-hundred attack points, Gargomon twenty-five-hundred and Rapidmon thirty-three-hundred, wouldn't the Mega of that line have forty-one-hundred attack points? Assuming of course that the increments of eight-hundred stays."

"He's right about that," Rika said. "MegaGargomon is that strong."

"Then, why didn't you have Henry and Terriermon take that form from the beginning?" Jeri and Tea inquired, a bit peeved that she had allowed Henry's card to be destroyed by that dragon. Tea and Yugi blinked, wondering how Henry was involved in Terriermon assuming that form.

"Because if I had, Terriermon couldn't switch between Rookie, Champion and Ultimate, and Ring of Destruction would've worked," Rika pointed out. Jeri supposed that her argument was reasonable, but watching Henry, in any form, be it flesh and blood or data, get killed like that wasn't something she had enjoyed.

"Rapidmon, take out Blue-Eyes!" Rika ordered the cyborg-rabbit, who fired a pair of missiles from it's hand-cannons, landing in the maw of the beast.

In that moment, Tea was grateful for the smoke clouds that Kaiba Corp had programmed in to censor violence, as she couldn't imagine it looking in any way pleasant.

Kaiba winced minutely as his dragon was destroyed. (Kaiba: 3700)

"I end my turn." Rika declared, somewhat bored. Seto Kaiba was supposedly one of the best duelists around, and she was already walking all over the guy.

Grumbling at being defeated so easily, Kaiba drew Mirror Force, and immediately formulated a plan. "I set two cards face-down. End turn."

Everyone eyed Kaiba uncertainly. Was he really that unconcerned with Rapidmon, and whatever else Rika might have?

"If you're sure," Rika shrugged, drawing Guilmon.

Kaiba gave a confident smirk in return. "I am. Make your move!"

"First, Rapidmon reverts to Gargomon," Rika declared, and Kaiba added Champion's Vigilance to his hand. "Next, Gargomon takes out your set card." Once again, the trigger-happy rabbit let loose a salvo on the card. Kaiba cringed slightly; while losing Mirror Force was definitely a set-back, the plan had still gone off smoothly.

"I activate the effect of Dragonic Knight, in my hand!" Kaiba shouted. "By sending the card you're trying to destroy to the graveyard, I can summon him to the field. Now arise, my dark dragon-knight of terror!"

At that description, Takato laughed darkly at the bitter memories replaying in his mind, while Jeri shuddered, and the other Tamers felt a chill down their spines. Tea briefly wondered what was wrong.

In a blaze of light, a somewhat-bulkily built bipedal, green-scaled dragon stood prepared for battle, wielding in its right hand a long, sharp, gleaming broadsword, and with its left hand, it wielded a silvery gem-encrusted shield. [2800/2300]

"Still not good enough," Rika snorted. "I summon Guilmon!" A short red dinosaur, with yellow eyes, wing-like ears and a triangle-symbol on its chest appeared, eyeing the surroundings curiously, mildly cautious, though once he spotted Takato, his demeanor became much more relaxed.

Tea had never though that she would ever consider a creature like that adorable, yet that was the best word she could think of to describe it.

"Next, say hello to Guilmon's Ultimate form!" Rika smirked, and while Kaiba, familiar with the steps at this point, drew Fiendish Chain, Guilmon underwent what could best be described as a startling transformation.

Several pillars of light erupted from various parts of his body, as his arms were covered in metallic armor with a pair of axes attached, his chest-area in a thick metal coating, and a bit covering his jaw. [3400/3200]

"Another one?!" Kaiba exclaimed in exasperation; where were these incredibly powerful cards coming from?

"You got it," She smirked back. "Now, WarGrowlmon, take out his Dragonic Knight!"

The cyborg-dinosaur obeyed without hesitation, slicing the dragon in half, paving the way for Rapidmon to strike. (Kaiba: 2800)

"No, it can't end this way! I won't allow it!" Kaiba shouted, and with a flourish of his hand, his set card opened, revealing the image of a video-game controller, with a matching one coming out of the picture.

After Kaiba had entered a sequence on the joy-pad, Rapidmon assumed a crouching position, ready to defend Rika. "Your turn," The redhead grumbled. The sooner she finished him off, the better; she shuddered to think what sort of tricks he could pull off with the cards he got from Rapidmon switching levels.

"MY MOVE!" Kaiba passionately declared, adding Rider of the Storm Winds to his hand, and cursed inwardly; now was the very worst time for that card. "I set four cards, and activate Card of Demise! This card lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand. But unless I use them in five turns, they go to the graveyard." He explained to Rika's frustration, drawing his third Blue-Eyes, Blizzard Dragon, Maiden with Eyes of Blue and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" He declared, and a woman with long silvery hair, wearing a tan dress engraved with highly stylized markings depicting the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared beside him, seeming to eye him longingly. [0/0]

Something was definitely wrong here, Rika knew. There was no way that he would leave himself open like that, so there had to be a trap hidden somewhere. And if his previous comeback was any indication... _Any_ of his cards, both those on the field and those in his hand, could be used for any sort of nasty surprises._  
_

"End turn," Kaiba interrupted her musings.

Deciding not to dwell on it, as she would likely find out soon, Rika drew... Renamon!

To Kaiba's confusion, the girl had started snickering for seemingly no reason, which grew into full-blown psychotically jubilant mirth. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You've just lost!" Rika informed the skeptical CEO amid her laughter. "I summon Renamon, and Digivolve her straight into Taomon!" She declared as a anthropomorphic yellow fox suddenly appeared in the air beside her, only to be replaced by a burst of light, revealing seemingly that same fox, only garbed in highly ornate, almost religiously-purposed robes.

Completely unfazed by the odd designs of her cards at this point, Kaiba drew Paladin of White Dragon. (Kaiba's Hand: 5)

"Next, Rapidmon reverts to Gargomon, destroys a set card, and changes back," Rika smirked. Kaiba muttered in frustration as Fiendish Chain was destroyed, though as he drew Monster Reborn and Soul Exchange, he supposed that it was the best outcome.

"Now, end this, Taomon! Talisman of Light!"

At Rika's command, the fox-priestess pulled forth a brush, painting an arcane rune, which flew towards Kaiba's Maiden, who responded in kind, her hands glowing as the Blue-Eyes manifested beside her, Taomon's rune frozen.

"Gotcha," Kaiba snorted to the confused Rika. "Whenever Maiden with Eyes of Blue is attacked or targeted for a card effect, I can summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from anywhere. And I choose my hand."

Rika, the other Tamers, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan collectively blinked; why had Kaiba done that when there were two waiting in his Graveyard? Rika shrugged. If he wanted to waste his third Blue-Eyes, then she would indulge him, she thought, before realizing that he still had three face-down cards.

"End turn," Rika grumbled.

"Thank you, miss Nonaka, for giving me everything I need to beat you!" Kaiba laughed, drawing Last Turn. "Activate face-down card, Dragon's Mirror! With this card, I can now merge any number of dragons. But there is a catch; they have to be on the field or in my Graveyard!" He declared, shocking everyone present, as they knew exactly what was about to happen.

The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appearing around Kaiba, circling him as if to safeguard their master, only comfirmed it. "THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

"Still not impressed!" Rika, and surprisingly, Jeri snorted. After facing Megidramon and Azulongmon, other dragons tended to seem much less impressive.

"Allow me to correct that," Kaiba smirked. "While it's true that Fusion monster can't attack on the turn they're summoned, he won't be staying long! Say hello to Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Kaiba shouted as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's skin and scales began to crack and crumbles.

Soon, a much more ornately designed Blue-Eyes White Dragon stood before Rika and the three Ultimates, spreading its almost-mechanical wings out wide, and announcing its return with an ear-piercing roar. (3000/2500)

"You still have that!?" Yugi exclaimed, horrified at seeing it again, remembering it all too well.

"You know that dragon?" Henry tentatively asked, wondering why he seemed so unnerved by it.

"Yeah..." Yugi slowly replied. "And it may be invincible..."

"Invincible!?" Everyone save Rika and Kaiba gasped.

"Then, how'd you and Atem beat that thing the first time?!" Joey demanded.

"We didn't," Yugi revealed, to the shock of everyone. Tea remembered Yugi beat the Egyptian God Cards in a turn, and now he was saying that this one dragon was invincible? Surely, Yugi and Atem together could've thought of some way to win? "Kaiba sacrificed it to destroy the pyramid of light. Had he kept it, we'll have lost."

Rika didn't understand what time he was referring to, nor what the 'pyramid of light' was, but she definitely didn't like the sound of it all. "He's right," Kaiba smirked, knowing his victory to be at hand. "And it gets worse; for each dragon in my graveyard, Shining Dragon gains an additional three-hundred attack points!" He declared as his dragon shone with a pulsating, undulating aura, and the spectral form of Dragonic Knight, Alexandrite Dragon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared behind it. [3900/2500]

"I'll give you a minute to realize just how outclassed you really are," Kaiba sneered. In truth, he had decided to err on the side of caution, as either of her set cards might well be another Mirror Force. "End turn!"

As she drew Monster Reborn, Rika almost felt obliged to repay his 'kindness', but her mother might be nearby, and she had no interest in getting grounded.

"First, Rapidmon reverts to Gargomon, taking out a set card," Rika declared. Kaiba cursed inwardly at losing Polymerization and drawing Pot of Greed. "Next, Gargomon reverts to Terriermon, returning your other card to your hand," Kaiba grumbled in frustration as his trap was flung back into his hand and he drew Tyrant Wing.

"After that, Terriermon changes into Rapidmon, and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon bites it!" Rika declared loudly, much to everyone's surprise. Tea and Joey both doubted it strongly, wondering how she was going to do something that Yugi and Atem couldn't.

"Now this I gotta see," Kaiba bit back skeptically, a bit amused at her overconfidence.

"You will," Rika declared, sharing a soft grin with Takato and Henry, all three knowing what was about to happen. Rika's expression turned serious. "I activate Taomon's, WarGrowlmon's and Rapidmon's shared ability, Trinity Force!"

"WHAT!?" Kaiba declared in shock. Those three monsters... _Shared _an ability? Combining together wasn't unheard, and nor was becoming equip cards for a monster, but actually sharing an ability? Was that even possible?

"Is she serious, Yug?" Joey whispered to his best friend.

"She is," Takato and Henry answered for Yugi, smiling softly. "And she's also about to win."

"By reducing WarGrowlmon's and Rapidmon's attack points to zero, Taomon gets that same amount of attack power!" Rika declared, as the three Ultimate respectively turned into a soft-red, leaf-green and yellowish-gold energy-bursts that only vaguely kept the appearances of their solid forms. [10200/3300]

As those three bursts hurtled towards Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, they melded together, combining into a crane-like figure, made of blindingly powerful light. The azure gem on Shining Dragon's abdomen splintered into countless fragments as the energy-bird tore through it.

The Ultimates returned to their solid forms while Shining Dragon gave a brief screech in agony. Shocked, Kaiba fell to his knees. Not even Yugi had managed to defeat his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and now, some random girl had defeated his most powerful monster, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon?

"Turn end," Rika smirked. Kaiba blinked, before realizing that his life-points hadn't decreased after the battle.

Getting up, Kaiba drew Burst Stream of Destruction. "First, I activate Pot of Greed!" He declared, getting Attack Guidance Armor and Divine Dragon Ragnarok. "Next, I use Monster Reborn to bring forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The dragon descended from the skies, roaring in elation at returning. Rika shook her head in frustration; Just what did it take for that dragon to stay down? "Now, I activate Burst Stream of Destruction!" He declared. His dragon shot energy blasts at the three Ultimates, destroying them instantly. "Since I used Burst Stream of Destruction, Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn." Kaiba explained, smirking, which everyone knew did not bode well. "But he won't need to. I summon Blizzard Dragon!"

Beside his white-scaled dragon, a new dragon arose, it's scales purplish-white, and sporting fin-like wings on it's arms. [1800/1000]

"Now attack, Blizzard Dragon! Tundra Breath!" Kaiba ordered. His dragon unleashed a icy blast on the defenseless Rika.

"Not so fast!" Rika smirked. Kaiba cursed inwardly. "Activate face-down card, Digimon Tamers Arrive! Since I control no monsters, and you have two, I'm now allowed to summon up to three 'Digimon Tamer: cards from my deck!" She smirked as three orbs of golden light shot out of her deck.

In front of her, a brown-haired boy, around fourteen, appeared, wearing a worn-out grey shirt, green pants, and an unusual implement on his right hand that might be mistaken for a duel-disk, if you had never seen one. [1400/1300]

To his left, a short maroon-haired girl appeared, dressed in a pink, white-sleeved qipao shirt and rose-colored pants. [1100/900]

To his right stood a brown-haired four-year old girl. [700/500]

"Since I activated this card, you get to draw two cards, and since I only control 'Digimon Tamer:' cards, I can summon their partners." She declared, and two more orbs of light shot up, turning into a small purple dragon, and a similar rabbit to Terriermon.

Kaiba was speechless. In a single turn, she had gone from three monsters stronger than his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, to no monsters, to five!

"Which one will you take out?" Rika smirked mockingly. "Lopmon? Monodramon? Or another Tamer?"

"Hhh... Blizzard Dragon, take out Lopmon!" Kaiba ordered. Suzie, both the hologram version and the flesh and blood version alike, cried in dismay and frustration as the rabbit was encased in solid ice, and shattered into pieces. As the rabbit had been in defense mode, she took no damage.

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Before Rika could draw, Kaiba's duel-disk beeped, signaling for him to discard. He grumbled in annoyance; had it really already been five turns since Card of Demise?

Rika drew Monster Reincarnation, and added it to her hand, smirking. Whether Kaiba knew it or not, he had given her everything she could possibly need for a victory. At the current point, she could stall him out with Ai and Mako's cards or go on the offensive with Lopmon, Turuiemon or Antylamon.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation!" She declared, sliding Strength Plug-In C into her graveyard, taking back Lopmon. "And next, I summon Lopmon, tributing her to summon Antylamon!"

Once again, the rabbit stood on the field, eyeing everyone warily, before erupting with pink light, and taking a much larger form. [3000/2800]

"Just how many of those things do you have?!" Kaiba grumbled, electing not to draw no matter how badly he needed the card, as about half his deck was already gone.

"Enough," Rika smirked back. "Antylamon, attack Blizzard Dragon!"

The transformed rabbit complied swiftly, its arms changing into axes as it charged at Blizzard Dragon, bisecting the dragon. Kaiba winced as his life-points decreased to sixteen-hundred.

"Lastly, I activate Antylamon's effect, Arm Bomber, and end my turn!" She declared, while the rabbit's body gained a metallic sheen, soft flesh converting into cold, hard steel.

"What does that do?" Kaiba asked in confusion.

"While that effect is active, Antylamon cannot be destroyed by battle or effects, until she attacks again." Rika explained, smirking, while Kaiba grumbled that her cards were overpowered and unbalanced.

"Never mind..." He muttered, drawing Kaiser Sea Horse, racking his brain for some comeback. The thought that anyone other than Yugi could bring him so close to defeat was absurd and appalling, yet somehow it was happening. "Blue-Eyes, attack Monodramon!"

Blue-Eyes unleashed another thunderous blast of energy, obliterating the smaller dragon. After seeing what Antylamon was capable of, Kaiba would prefer not seeing what sort of beast Monodramon could transform into.

"I end my turn," Kaiba declared.

Confident that she would win, Rika drew Speed Plug-In B. "Okay, I'm going to end this now. First, Monster Reborn revives Guilmon, who Digivolves into Ultimate." She declared, as the red dinosaur appeared back on the field, and transformed into it's larger, armored form.

Begrudgingly, Kaiba elected to pass on drawing a card. "Next, Ryo attacks the maiden," Rika declared coolly, while everyone gave the physical Ryo strange looks, as the holographic Ryo strolled up to the woman. Her hands shone with an azure light as she got up from her crouching position, and another Blue-Eyes appeared on the field.

Kaiba cursed inwardly at her dirty trick while Kazu blinked; why had Rika given Kaiba another of his prized dragons back? Now she had two monsters to defeat; it just didn't make any sense?

"Next, WarGrowlmon attacks Maiden with Radiation Blade!" Rika shouted, as the cyborg-dinosaur charged at her, a glowing white line appearing where she had been slashed, and a another smoke-cloud erupting as she exploded.

"That was a dirty trick," Kaiba growled in frustration, as his life-points were reduced to zero.

"What gives?!" Kazu exclaimed in confusion. "Shouldn't Maiden have brought back the third Blue-Eyes?"

"Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect only works once per turn," Kaiba revealed.

"And WarGrowlmon would've negated the effect regardless." Rika responded. "Who's next?"

"How does me and miss Gardner sound?" Henry suggested.

"Call me Tea," She smiled softly, readying his duel-disk.

* * *

**Rika's trick of 'dodging' Ring of Destruction is technically possible, assuming that Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon's effect of switching back and forth between Rookie/Champion/Ultimate is a Spell Speed 2 effect, same as RoD.**

**Yes, some of Rika's cards are overpowered. If you think this is bad, wait until you see Omnimon next chapter.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you did.**

**Next up; Henry Wong vs Tea Gardner, and after that, Harry Potter vs Jaden Yuki.**


	4. Yami Yugi vs Yuma Tsukumo

**Before we begin, be aware that since this duel's set in the Zexal era, Yami Yugi will/might use some XYZ monsters of his own, because really, what sort of Duel Monsters champion would he be, were he to ignore an entire game mechanic? There is some validity to the idea; after all, his DM playstyle was deeply varied and unpredictable, incorporating everything available at the time (_equip-spells, Rituals, Fusions, the Egyptian God Cards)_**

**To people galled by the very notion, rest assured that he won't be spamming them either. Using them is one thing, but Yami's playstyle never revolved around any single thing.**

**While not the only upgrade to Yami's deck, chances are we won't be seeing them all in this duel.**

**...**

**Duelist 1: Yami Yugi. Deck used: Chaos Magic/Strategy**

**Duelist 2: Yuma Tsukumo. Deck used: Gagaga/Gogogo/Numbers**

******Duel simulation: Engage.**

* * *

In the Heartland Park, Tori, Flip, Bronk, Cathy and Anna sat on a bench, watching as Yuma was facing his latest opponent.

Bronk stifled a laugh at his mildly put unusual appearance; it was as though he was trying to imitate Yuma, yet knew very little about how he looked. He wore purple jeans seemingly made of leather, a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of bracelets on his wrists, and that was where the superficial similarities ended.

Unlike Yuma, his eyes were a deep shade of violet as opposed to red, and his sharply angular bangs were a rich shade of golden, with a single one sticking straight upwards, whereas Yuma had several pinkish-red ones, all pointing up. Around his necket was an extremely poorly-made Emperor's Key, much larger, and in the shape of an upside-down pyramid, with an eye-like protrusion on the front.

Oddly, he wore his navy-purple jacket as a sort of make-shift cape. Tori and Anna both strongly suspected that none of the others had yet recognized the truly formidable duelist Yuma was facing.

"I draw!" Yami declared, drawing The Tricky, and adding the card to his other cards, Dark Renewal, Dark Magician of Chaos, Kuriboh, Gazelle and Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. "I shall a set single card face-down. It is your turn, Yuma!" He declared, as the card flickered into existence before him.

Yuma and his friends blinked collectively. A single set card? Was that truly the best he could do? Or was that all he needed, Astral wondered. "Yuma, that set card... It is likely a trap. Refrain from attacking."

"But if I don't, how can I win!?" Yuma exclaimed, forgetting that there was a stranger around, who likely wouldn't accept the existence of Astral. "Sorry, I just think out loud sometimes." He sheepishly told his opponent, while drawing Unicorn Spear, adding it to his hand consisting of Lightning Blade, Gagagatag, Half Unbreak, Tasuke Knight and Gagaga Magician.

"Is that so?" The man asked, his tone mildly amused, before seeming to turn his attention towards Astral. "Do you have a name I can call you?" He inquired of the spirit. Astral responded to the oddity of someone seemingly being able to see him with superficial disinterest, while Yuma and his friends were surprised, to say the least.

"Yo-you can _see _Astral?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Indeed I can, miss," Yami responded.

"But how?!" Yuma questioned.

"It's not that surprising," Yami answered. "Anyone with even the most rudimentary supernatural or spiritual power would be able to perceive Astral."

"Which, the majority of humans wouldn't possess..." Astral noted. This, he decided, was a fascinating piece of information. Even more fascinating was how exactly this person had obtained such knowledge or power, though he surmised it to be related to the pyramid he wore.

"We can have this conversation later," Yuma interjected. "Because now, I summon Zexal Weapon - Unicorn Spear!" Yuma declared. Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of flapping wings above them, and a silvery-golden mechanical unicorn descended to the field. [1900/0]

"Next, he attacks with unicorn-spear glow!" He continued. Suddenly, the unicorn's lit up with blinding orange light, firing a beam at Yami. However, just as the beam would hit him, a brown-furred creature appeared in front of him, taking the hit, and exploding from it.

"He's the one..." Everyone heard Tori whisper, awestruck. Seeing that move, that Kuriboh, only underlined what she had already known. "The Duelist of legend..."

"I set a card, and end my turn," Yuma said, flattered by Tori's compliment.

"Thank you," Yami responded, drawing his Electromagnetic Turtle. "Firstly, I discard a card from my hand, allowing me to summon The Tricky!" As he spoke, an oddly garbed man in yellowish-green and black robes appeared. [2000/1200]

"Next, The Tricky's magical attack will utterly annihilate your Unicorn Spear!" Yami shouted, as the mage's hands shone with a violet glow. However, whatever effect he'd expected didn't happen, as the unicorn gained a metallic sheen, and Yuma's Life-Points decreased by a measly fifty. (Yuma: 3950)

"Half Unbreak," Yuma smirked. "This trap-card lets my monster survive a battle, and even better, I take half the damage."

"Quite a useful trap," Yami complimented. "Lastly, I'll set a face-down monster."

"My move!" Yuma yelled as he drew Asura Blow. "Time to Jet! Watch this! I summon Gagaga Magician!" He declared hotly as a mage, clad in dark-violet robes with a flame-orange pattern, appeared beside the unicorn. [1500/1000]

"Next, I construct the Overlay Network with these two monsters! XYZ summon, Number 39: Utopia!"

"Gagaga Magician..." Yami noted. "Useful card."

"I know," Yuma grinned back. "It's one of my favorites!"

"Mine as well," Yami revealed, shocking Tori. The King of Games used the Gagaga Magician card?!

"You have one too?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Indeed," Yami responded. "However, it's not likely you'll get to see it; this duel is ended."

"Oh really?" Yuma snorted, skeptically. What sort of card could he have that could get by Utopia?

"Yes," Yami smirked. "I activate my set card, Dark Renewal! Since I control The Tricky, I am allowed to send a monster on both sides of the field to the graveyard, and bring back a Spellcaster." He explained, as the coffin in the image appeared in the middle of the field, and opened, revealing it to be empty.

"No way!" Yuma exclaimed. Indeed, even Astral seemed surprised at the ease with which he was dispensing of Utopia. "But, you _can't _win that way! The Tricky only has two-thousand attack-points."

"Whoever said I was reincarnating The Tricky?" Yami pointed out, as his face-down monster and Utopia dissolved into a pair of golden energy-balls, and flew into the coffin, which closed, and descended into the ground, returning a few seconds later, opening to reveal a black-leather clad man with pale, almost icy blue skin, and a lengthy gem-encrusted staff. [2800/2600]

"Behold, the formidable Dark Magician of Chaos!" Yami declared, as the mage floated to his side, watching his opponent intently, trying to take their measure, and not finding them to be much of a challenge. "Since I have no spells in my graveyard, I cannot take one back with my mage's ability."

Astral eyed the mage with interest. Could he truly allow the duelist to take back a spell card? If a such a powerful monster could exist, without being an XYZ monster, perhaps he and Yuma had been too focused on those and the Numbers to consider other options in their dueling.

"Dark Magician!?" Cathy and Flip exclaimed. That was supposedly the signature card of the King of Games; how did he have such a powerful card, belonging to a person who was long dead, killed in the Zero Reverse over thirty-years ago?

"Indeed," Yami responded. "Now, are you done, Yuma?" He calmly asked the boy, who was frantically checking his card, trying to think of a solution, which Astral knew to be pointless. Indeed, it was likely that they had been outmatched on a higher level than Yuma and his friends realized. Not since Kite had they been defeated this utterly.

"Would I be correct in assuming that our defeat was assured, even if we had somehow managed to triump over your mages?" Astral asked, confusing the others. Anna's eyes widened in shock at hearing this; save the Egyptian God Cards, Yugi had no monsters stronger than his Dark Magician of Chaos. So what could possibly allow him to make a comeback?

"Yes, you would," Yami smirked, revealing his Black Luster Soldier along with the contents of his graveyard, comfirming Astral's suspicion. Tori realized at that moment why Yugi Muto was the King of Games; every move he'd made in the duel had served a two-fold purpose at least.

Setting Dark Renewal had been a bluff and a set-up for later, discarding Kuriboh had both been a defensive move and preparation for his Envoy, discarding the mage with The Tricky had provided his graveyard with an additional DARK-attribute monster for the Envoy and been intended for resurrection, the Turtle had been another defensive maneuver and the LIGHT monster he needed for the Envoy...

It was absolutely brilliant, she thought. And absolutely impossible for Yuma or even Astral to counter.

"Care to finish us off, then?" Astral softly asked.

"My pleasure," Yami replied, drawing Winged Kuriboh. "Attack, my proud mages!" He ordered the pair, The Tricky's hands glowing, while the chaos mage swung his staff, Yuma's Life-Points dropping immediately to zero.

"No way..." Yuma whispered, dejected. "I lost."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Yuma," Tori smiled. "It couldn't end any other way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuma exclaimed, shocked and offended by her insinuation about his dueling skill. "I placed second in the World Dueling Carnival!"

"Look, Yuma, against regular opponents, or even Kite and Shark, you definitely have a decent chance," Tori told him. "But against this guy, you don't stand a chance, even with Astral by your side. Not in a million years. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get his autograph."

"What's so special about this guy?" Bronk scoffed, hearing a fit of laughter from Anna.

"That's Yugi Muto, the King of Games," Anna told him, amidst her snickering. Bronk and Cathy froze in shock; he really _did _look similar to the pictures of him in the Duel Monsters history books.

* * *

**So... That was Yami's Dark Magician/Chaos deck vs Yuma's Syllable/Number deck. To clarify, Yami's XYZ monsters, had they appeared, would've been Magi Magi Magician Gal, and assorted LIGHT/DARK Warrior/Spellcaster/Fiend monsters.**

**As for the requested Harry Potter vs Jaden Yuki duel, it's coming. Soon-ish.**


	5. Henry Wong vs Tea Gardner

**Duelist 1: Henry Wong. Deck used: Digimon Adventure**

**Duelist 2: Tea Gardner. Deck used: Graceful Dancer**

******Duel simulation: Engage.**

* * *

Neither Henry or Tea spoke as they drew their cards. Tea held Eria the Water Charmer, a Waboku, Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane, a Victoria and Pot of Greed, while Henry had Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Hououmon, the Crest of Light and Kari's card. On one hand, it seemed obvious what to do, he mused, but without Salamon, he was entirely stuck, and he preferred not to dwell on the staggering improbability of getting the card he needed.

"Would you mind if I went first?" Henry tentatively inquired.

"Certainly," Tea responded with a smile. "Go ahead.

"Thank you," Henry nodded. Drawing the card, he was met with... A picture of a small cream-colored animal, yelping at him. "What?" He inquired flatly.

"Bad draw?" Takato and Tea asked, concerned, and were surprised when he began to laugh.

"No, far from it." Henry snickered. "I'll set a monster, and a face-down card."

While adding Lyna the Light Charmer to her hand, Tea surmised that whatever Digimon-related cards the navy-haired boy used worked different than what his friends had; the brown-haired boy had used some cards that worked like the Legendary Knights, while the red-haired girl used some incredibly powerful cards apparently based on the Digimon they seemed to have. Where they had even gotten those, she had no idea.

Attacking was likely a bad idea, and truth be told, she _was _curious to see how they would work. "I set a monster and a card. End turn."

"My turn," Henry declared, drawing Garudamon. "I'll summon Digidestined: Kari, change Salamon to attack mode, equip Kari with my face-down Crest of Light and end my turn." He declared as a short brown-haired girl and a cream-colored turquoise-eyed canine-feline hybrid appeared in front of him. From the equip-card came a necklace with a symbol inside, placing itself around the neck of the girl.

Tea, Yugi and Kaiba blinked; did the kid really expect Gardner to fall for an obvious trap like that, Kaiba wondered. Even Wheeler wouldn't be that stupid.

"Okay," Tea shrugged, adding the Dark Spirit Art trap to her hand. It was blatantly obvious that a more powerful Digimon would appear if she attacked either of them, and she had no idea what that 'Crest of Light' thing did. "First, I activate Pot of Greed," Tea declared, drawing Dark Valkyria and Tethys. "Next, I'll set another monster, and end my turn there." She deemed it best to stall for time; given how powerful those Ultimate and Mega levels that Rika used had been, she knew her best option for countering them to be her Charmer cards, which would literally let her take control of anything short of the Egyptian God Cards.

"As you wish," Henry spoke, drawing Greymon, which was _not _the Champion-level he'd needed. "I end my turn here."

Tea decided that it was time to break the stalemate. Considering the Crest, that particular Digimon was likely LIGHT-oriented. "I summon Dark Valkyria, in attack mode."

In front of her, a lavender-skinned woman with shoulderlength whitish-gray hair, clad in navy-blue and dark-violet robes, carrying a large pair of metallic, jewel-encrusted wings on her back, appeared. [1800/1050]

"Dark Valkyria, attack Kari with Eldritch Energies!" She ordered the woman, who complied swiftly, conjuring up a ball of undulating shadows with her left hand, flinging it at the girl with manic glee.

It never landed at it's target, as the symbol within the necklace shone with golden light, bathing the puppy in it's glow.

Tea blinked, when the puppy did a back-flip, shooting a blast of energy into the air at an odd angle before faded. The blast impacted in thin air, where Tea saw briefly a white cat sporting orange fur-gloves, which likewise unleashed another energy-blast in another than the puppy though continuing upwards. Tea

blinked again, this time seeing the faint outline of what had appeared to be an angel, or something with several sets of wings, which continued the energy-blast sequence, seemingly ending it as well.

Where the puppy had been now stood a pinkish energy-mass, vaguely in the form of a moderately-buxom human, before what appeared to be metallic-blue spiked wheels, seemingly serving as arm-guards. How that would at all be effective, and not hinder mobility, Tea didn't quite understand.

Next appeared a pair of long similar-colored bracelets, covering the forearms, and after that, more pieces of armor, covering everything below the waist, and resembling nothing as much as a metallic skirt. Immediately after, the chest section lit up, changing into armor-plated flesh and an exposed midsection. Red hair fell from the helmet itself while golden locks flowed forth from underneath it. In the angel's hands appeared a golden lance and a gold-rimmed deep-blue shield engraved with a unicorn.

The angel floated beside the awestruck girl, announcing it's name as Ophanimon. [3700/3700]

"The hell just happened?" Kaiba asked flatly, dumbstruck as to how in the world a puppy became an literal judeo-christian arch-angel.

"I have to agree," Tea intoned. "Wouldn't a Digimon with an animal-themed design objectively make more sense as it's final form?" Nearby, a smirk grew on Takato's face, while Rika sighed in exasperation.

"Don't..." She lowly told the goggle-head, who saw it best to comply, savoring a won argument with her at long last.

"Oh, come on, Rika," Henry interjected. "Even these guys think that Magnadramon makes more sense than Ophanimon,"

"I don't care," She retorted. "Say what you want, that movie wasn't canon, get over it!"

"Then explain where Willis came from for the christmas episodes," Henry shot back.

"Right after you explain why Magnadramon and Seraphimon didn't show up against MaloMyotismon," Rika replied.

"Can't we just agree to disagree?" Takato offered, and received a mildly annoyed look from Henry and an absolutely furious look from Rika.

"No," Both answered flatly. Meanwhile, Tea stared blankly, trying and failing to follow the thread of the conversation, while Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Kaiba had long since stopped caring.

"I end my turn," Tea interjected, interrupting an argument between Henry and Rika that had gotten so heated as to be hormonal. "Whenever you two are done, feel free to make your move."

"We'll have this conversation later," Henry told Rika, and turned his attention back to the duel, drawing MagnaAngemon. "Ophanimon, attack Dark Valkyria with Sephiroth Crystals!" Henry declared. In response, the angel extended her arms, creating several small rainbow-colored orbs of coruscating light in an extended hexagonal pattern, with a single one floating below the rest, heading for the dark angel.

"Sorry," Tea responded, activating Waboku.

"I end my turn." Henry sighed.

"I'll flip Lyna the Light Charmer into attack, allowing me to take control of Ophanimon," Tea declared, after drawing Guardian Angel Joan. The girl in question cheerfully leapt up, smiling widely, her staff glowing brighter. However, Ophanimon remained immobile at Kari's side.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Ophanimon's effect prevent the opponent from taking control of her," Henry slowly said.

"You're kidding," Tea exclaimed. That was ridiculous. An effect simply for that purpose? He _had _to be making that up.

"Sorry," Henry chuckled, showing her the card. And indeed, it was written there.

"How could that ever be remotely useful?" Tea questioned.

"Well, effects like that aren't unheard of," Yugi reasoned. "Snatch Steal, Change of Heart, Magic Gate of Miracles, Enemy Controller..."

"I suppose..." Tea sighed, still a bit annoyed. "Then, I Gemini summon Dark Valkyria, expending her spell counter to destroy Ophanimon." Another ball of amorphous shadow fell from the dark angel's right hand, impacting at Ophanimon's chest, with no visible harm done, while Kari's Crest shone once more.

"Now what?" Tea grumbled, mildly exasperated. "How is it that you just happen to have an effect ready to completely dismiss everything I try?

"You've tried two things, and Kari's effect bestows a once-per-turn effect destruction immunity," Henry flatly pointed out. "Also, since the effect was used, you get to draw a card."

Tea supposed that his explanation was reasonable, as she drew Dharc the Dark Charmer. "I'll end my turn," She declared, deciding to discard Dharc.

Henry drew Tai's card. "Ophanimon attacks Lyna with Sephiroth Crystals." The angel prepared the same attack, blowing up the petite sorceress. (Tea: 800)

"Your move,""Thanks," Tea groaned, drawing Mirror Force. "I set two cards, and tribute Dark Valkyria to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light in defense position." A white-clad woman appeared in a crouching position, with a large pair of detached wings around her. [2400/1800]

"End turn,"

This time, Henry drew Izzy's card. "Sephiroth Crystals, again." Henry declared, surprised to see Tea suddenly smirk.

"Gotcha. Mirror Force," Tea shouted, as the glowing crystal struck a barrier before the crouching angel, bouncing back at Ophanimon and Kari, destroying both, comfirming Tea's suspicion; Kari's effect wouldn't work if she was destroyed first. That was how these Digidestined and Digimon could be defeated, and with that, she decided that it was time to begin her counter-attack.

"But how?" Henry exclaimed. "Kari's effect should've kept Ophanimon safe from Mirror Force!"

"Nope," Tea replied. "Mirror Force destroyed them both simultaneously; there wasn't time for that effect to kick in."

Henry sighed in annoyance as he placed Tai's card facedown, lacking other options. "Your turn."

Tea cringed at drawing Kurenai, though she figured it not to matter. "I summon Victoria, in defense mode." She declared, and beside the other angel, a whitish-gold clad woman appeared. [1800/1500]

"Next, Tethys changes to attack mode, and attacks your set monster," A thunderbolt from the angel's hand quickly wiped out Tai. "End turn."

Henry grimaced at drawing Ikkakumon. While powerful, he lacked the means to bring it out. "There's no point in dragging this out. Whether now or on your turn from attacking with both, I'll still lose. I surrender."

"Really?" Tea questioned. People surrendering didn't happen too often; most preferred to go down hard.

"Who's next?" Kaiba gruffly asked.

"I haven't had a turn yet," Yugi replied.

"And neither has Jeri," Rika answered.

"What?" Jeri blinked. "Are you sure about this, Rika?" She uncertainly asked the red-head.

"Of course I'm sure," She answered immediately. "You'll do fine."

"Rika, this is the reigning Duel Monsters world champion for several years. He's won more tournaments in Duel Monsters than you and Ryo have in Digimon."

"I didn't say you'll win," Rika shot back.

"Thanks a lot, Rika," Jeri grumbled. Just when it seemed that she was trying to be encouraging...


	6. Jaden Yuki vs Harry Potter

**Duelist 1: Jaden Yuki. Deck used: Neos Hero**

**Duelist 2: Harry Potter. Deck used: Spellcaster **

**Duel simulation: Engage.**

* * *

"Duel!" Jaden and Harry shouted. Behind the bespectacled male stood a red-haired male and a brunette.

Ron would never understand Harry's fascination with this muggle card-game, and why was he even wasting time with this, when there was official Auror business to attend to, regarding some new strange form of magic?

"I draw!" Jaden grinned widely, holding Necro Gardna, Hero Blast, Neos, Avian, Aqua Dolphin, and drawing Negate Attack. "First, I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" He declared. Harry blinked when a muscular humanoid dolphin, coloring varyingly blue-and-cream, with a few gems embedded in its chest, appeared. [600/800]

"Next, I'll activate his special ability, Sonar Wave!" He grinned, discarding a card from his hand. The dolphin released visible soundwaves, exposing the five cards in Harry's hand, Royal Magical Library, Night's End Sorcerer, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, Soul Rope and Alchemist of Black Spells. "With this effect, I can destroy a monster in your hand, as long as I have a monster on the field with more attack-points, and even better, you lose five-hundred life-points to boot. So say goodbye to Royal Magical Library and five-hundred life-points!"

Harry sighed in frustration as he slid the card into his duel-disk. (Harry: 3500)

"Lastly, I throw down a face-down, and call it a turn!" Jaden smirked.

Harry drew Miracle Flipper. "I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroy-" He began, and was immediately cut off by Jaden declaring the activation of his trap, Hero Blast, and the ethereal form of a muscular white skinned man, with red lines adorning his body appearing on the field, returning to Jaden's hand at the time as Kycoo exploded.

"With this card, I can take back a Elemental Hero from the graveyard, as long as that Hero lacks an effect, and as an added bonus, I can destroy a monster that you control with less attack than Neos."

"I end my turn," Harry cursed inwardly. He'd thought the dolphin's ability to be purely an offensive move, but it was also preparation for his next move. These duelists were more capable tacticians than he'd expected.

"Awesome!" Jaden cheered, drawing Necroshade. "I've got this one in the bag!" Harry could only agree with the excited brunet's assession of their relative tactical positions; he was losing. Badly. "I activate Sonar Waves!" The dolphin released another burst of sound, striking Miracle Flipper. (Harry: 3000)

"Next, I'll summon Elemental Hero Neos!" He declared as the man from before appeared, in a more solid form. [2500/2000]

Harry and Hermione blinked; to their knowledge, high-level monsters like that needed tributes in order to be summoned, so how had it happened without them? And why didn't the duel-disks signal a misplay?

"Necroshade's effect allows me to summon a single Hero without tributing a monsters," Jaden explained to the bewildered brits. "And also, you lose." (Harry: 0)

"Great, now can we go find what we came for?" Ron exasperatedly asked of the other two.

"You mean that supernatural entity walking around the city?" Jaden amusedly asked the trio.

"Yeah, apparently there's something dangerous on the loose-" Ron answered, before realizing who had asked, shocked that he and his friends apparently knew of magic.

"I wouldn't call it dangerous," Jaden responded, all humor and light gone from his voice.

"It's some kind of dark power," Harry shot back. "We have to bring it into custody. Could you help us find it?"

"Sorry, but no," Jaden aswered, a lopsided smile returning to his face.

"Why not?" Hermione wondered.

"Because that dark power you're looking for?" Jaden smirked. "That would be me."

"By authority of the Ministry of Magic, you are under arrest, Jaden Yuki," Harry solemnly spoke, readying his wand, while Ron and Hermione did likewise, knowing that the brunet wouldn't be coming quietly.

If there was any surprise in Jaden's mind at hearing the term, 'Ministry of Magic', it was not present on his face. "I see. And, how old is that ministry of yours?"

Harry shared a confused look with Ron and Hermione, wondering how that was at all relevant. "Several millennia."

"In that case, I'll have to refuse arrest, claiming authority by seniority, as I'm outside your jurisdiction." Jaden responded flatly, before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**What? What sort of outcome had you expected? That was Jaden, a bona-fide Reality-Warper, against a relatively inexperienced duelist! **


	7. Yami Yugi vs Tori Meadows

**Since I've got no requests, I'll have to make do with random match-ups. As Tori has no official deck that I could find, I'll have to make up one for her.**

**...**

**Duelist 1: Yami Yugi. Deck used: Egyptian God/Strategy**

**Duelist 2: Tori Meadows. Deck used: Angelic Seal/XYZ**

******Duel simulation: Engage.**

* * *

Cathy and Tori eyed the heavy-set boy, mildly worried. Ever since Anna had told him that Yuma had just been beaten soundly by Yugi Muto himself, he'd been completely silent, and completely immobile.

"There's no way that can be right..." Bronk whispered. "Yugi Muto is long dead..."

"I know," Cathy replied. "I don't understand how it's possible either, but here he is, in the flesh."

Tori knew that their questions were valid, but there were pressing matters at stake. "Mister Muto, sir?" She nervously asked the legendary Duelist, who responded with a sharp, inquisitive stare, which didn't particularly help her maintain her composure. "Can... Can I duel you?"

"Certainly," Yami replied with no hesitation.

"Duel!" Tori and Yami declared.

Yami drew Divine Evolution, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Fiendish Chain and Gorz the Emissary of Darkness.

She drew Singularity, a copy of Star Drawing, Angelic Seal: Layer 01, a Magician's Valkyria and Angelic Seal: Layer 02, and cheered inwardly. Yugi used several Level seven monsters, and with Layer 02, she could bring out the seventh layer immediately. She then cringed, realizing that it was a very risky solution; Yugi would tactically gain a vast lead no matter what option he chose, and if he were to use anything other than his Dark Magician, the plan would, but it was a risk she had to take. "Can I go first?" She tentatively asked.

"By all means," Yami responded, interested in seeing what strategies she used. Briefly thanking him, she drew another Magician's Valkyria.

"First, I'll summon Magician's Valkyria, in defense mode," Tori declared, as the cyan-robed sorceress appeared beside her. [1600/1800] "And with that, I'll end my turn."

Yami blinked, wondering whether she simply had a bad hand, or was bluffing. She had made it clear that she knew their reputation, so ignorance was impossible, he pondered, drawing Cross Counter Trap

Nearby, Astral floated beside Yuma as always, giving this new duelist a scrutinizing look, wondering why he had earned such respect from Yuma's friends. "Yuma, who exactly is this 'Yugi Muto'?" The ghost curiously asked.

"He's supposedly the greatest Duelist who ever lived. It's said that long, his reign as the undisputed champion of Duel Monsters began when he defeated Seto Kaiba, and went on to defeat the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus. Some time later, he supposedly obtained the most powerful cards ever made, the Egyptian God Cards."

Astral listened with mild interest. In truth, Yuma hadn't told him of interest after 'greatest Duelist who ever lived', but these 'Egyptian God Cards' piqued the spirit's interest. Were they as powerful as the Numbers?

Oblivious to their conversation, the duel continued. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! Arise, my mage!" As the blue-clad sorceress had, the mage flickered into reality, clad in scarlet, gold-lined armor, wielding a shield and sword. [1600/1000]

Suddenly, a gem shone with golden-white light on Breaker's shield, increasing his attack enough to defeat the valkyria. "Now attack, my proud sorcerer!" Yami ordered the monster, who swiftly complied, delivering a solid to the valkyria, who cried in agony, splintering into pieces. "I shall set two cards, and end my turn."

Tori winced when she draw Hurricane. So far, Yugi had lived up to his legend, and she knew that the worst was yet to come. "I summon Angelic Seal: Layer 02!" Tori declared, and in front of her appeared a highly elaborate design of circles and assorted geometric symbols, that shone with a crimson light.

At the edges were a pair of wide, physically close, perfectly-drawn circles. Separating these two circles and what Yami assumed to be the main part of the design were six symbols, including the symbols for the male and female gender. Within the third circle was a hexagon, drawn from certain parts of the surrounding circle. Within the hexagon were several lines, three thicker ones serving to form a triangle and several thinner ones serving to outline the hexagon into six equally-large slices. On the middle of each of the thicker lines were three further circles, in a triangle pattern, each containing symbol similar to the other six. Inside that triangle was another small pair of circles, identical to the two forming the edges.

About a meter up in the air above that circle floated an identical one, likewise glowing red. [1000/1000]

"While Angelic Seal: Layer 02 is in play, all Level or Rank two monsters on the field are useless. They can't attack, and their effects are completely negated," Tori explained to the cheering group and visible impressed Yami, the last of whom suspected there to be more to it. "Next, I'll tribute Layer 02, to summon Angelic Seal: Layer 03 from my deck!" As Tori spoke, a further layer of the circle emerged from the second. [1500/1500]

"However, since I did, you have the choice between drawing a card, or inflicting two-hundred points of damage to my life-points."

"I choose to draw," Yami replied, placing Dark Magician in his hand next to Gorz.

"Now, I increase my Angelic Seal all the way to the seventh layer," Tori declared, as four further seals appeared above the previous three. [3500/3500]

"I choose to draw four further cards, rather than inflicting damage," Yami responded, adding Dark Valkyria, Stairway Descending into Hades, Sage's Stone and Soul Rope to his hand.

"I activate a spell card called Hurricane from my hand, allowing me to destroy all spells and traps you control," She declared, as forceful winds blew over the field, revealing his set cards to be Fiendish Chain and a card Tori didn't recognize. "However, the drawback of using Hurricane is that if more than one card was destroyed, you get to draw a card for each additional one."

Tori grinned, as Yami drew Crusader of Endymion. With the seventh layer of the monster on her side of the field, Yugi stood no chance of winning. His best monsters, Dark Magician, Gorz and Kaien, were Level seven, if she remembered correctly. "With this, I end my turn."

"I summon Dark Valkyria, in attack mode!" Yami declared. Beside Breaker appeared a lavender-skinned woman, clad in navy-blue and dark-violet robes. [1800/1050]

"Lastly, I will set a card, and end my turn!"

"Way to go, Tori!" Yuma cheered. "You're actually beating him!"

"No, Yuma," Anna contradicted. "Yugi isn't winning_ yet_, that much is correct... But for Tori to win... That would take a miracle..." Tori heard the girl say while drawing Monster Reborn.

"Since I have no moves to make, I'll end my turn," Tori quietly said, surprising everyone greatly.

"As you wish, Tori," Yami spoke, drawing Magical Dimension. "First, I'll Gemini Summon Dark Valkyria, giving her a Spell Counter, which I can remove in order to destroy a monster!"

An orb of energy appeared in the fallen angel's hand, which she gleeful swung at the seven-layered seal, disrupting it, causing it to fade. "No way!" Tori exclaimed. Not only had he gotten by her most powerful monster, but it had even seemed easy!

"Now I'll attack directly with Valkyria and Breaker!" He declared as the two unleashed a combined attack, reducing Tori's Life-Points to 300. "I shall end my turn here." He declared, sliding Stairway Descending into Hades in his graveyard.

"I draw!" Tori declared loudly, getting the ninth layer of her Angelic Seal. Yes, she knew that he likely would win, and that she had nothing that could match either his Dark Magician or his God Cards. But there was no way that any of that would stop her from fighting.

"I activate Singularity, destroying both your monsters, and allowing you to draw a card!" Tori declared, as the black hole appeared in the ground, sucking in both of the helpless monsters, who were reduced to little more than strings of spaghetti in visible agony by it. Yami winced at seeing the fate of his monsters, and added Magic Cylinder to his hand.

"Activate face-down card, Soul Rope!" Yami declared, while Tori and the others cursed inwardly. Just when it seemed like he was on the backfoot, he made an instant come-back. "This trap allows me to summon a Level-four monster from my deck, when a monster I control is destroyed." He explained, looking through his deck for something worthwhile.

Neither Magical Library or Cursed Library would win him the duel, and the Poker Knights worked best together, leaving only Infernal Black Hound Bau.

"I summon Infernal Black Hound Bau," Yami declared. Before him, a large black-furred dog with beady-red eyes appeared, growling and barking at Tori, who took a cautious step back from the snarling beast. [1800/1200]

"I activate Monster Reborn, to summon back Angelic Seal: Layer 07!" Tori declared as the elaborate circles appeared once more, sketching over reality. [3500/3500]

Yami added Divine Wind to his hand. "I summon Crusader of Endymion, and activate Magical Dimension to tribute Bau, allowing me to summon Dark Magician from my hand, and destroy your Angelic Seal!" Yami declared.

In the middle of the field, the box and chains appeared. Slowly, the box creaked open, and Bau's body changed into a black energy-ball that flew inside. Immediately, the lid slammed shut, and a few seconds later, the box opened, revealing the purple-clad master mage, the circles fading from sight as he appeared. [2500/2100]

"No way..." Tori whispered, as she was hit by the magician's blast. "I didn't even land a single hit... No effect at all..."

"Sorry," Bronk told her. "This guy's just way too strong. I can see why he's called the King of Games..."

"Alright," Anna excitedly shouted. "Now it's my turn for fun!"


End file.
